Mis pensamientos sobre ti, Akito
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Un pequeno ShigurexAkito one-shot lemon, mi version de los hechos sucedidos en el capitulo 101 del manga, lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo si no estas al corriente, aunque claro, es todo o casi todo mi imaginacion no plagie ni nada eh? SHIGUREXAKTIO LEMON!


Aquí me tienes de nuevo, Akito.

Me tienes sentado en medio de esta habitación oscura, escuchándote, viéndote sin cesar ¿es que acaso no sabes que es lo único que me ha hecho venir?

Me frustra, me enoja, me…entristece que hables de Kureno, hablas de el como si fuera lo mas maravilloso en este mundo, vaya tontería.

Jodete maldito Kureno.

¡Me la has robado! ¡Me has robado a mi niña inocente, la que quería que la reconfortara! ¡La que me pedía que le explicara que era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo! Yo la amo, tu le tienes lastima… eso es lo que es.

No me importa que Hatori me diga que tu de verdad la quieres, que no te quedaste con ella por lastima ni por compasión, que te quedaste por que la querías, por que también era importante para ti, que yo no era el único que la deseaba.

¿Desearla?

¡QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTAS HATORI!

¡Yo no la deseo! ¡Yo no quiero solo acostarme con ella! ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo desde que era tan solo una célula! La amo…

* * *

-Buenos noches, Shigure –me saludaste, recargándote en la puerta, empezándote a quitar el traje –me sorprendiste hoy en la cena.

Fruncí el entrecejo, demonios, no se de lo que hablas….

-me refiero a que tienes una novia, pensé que solo tratabas con las putas amantes –me dijo, girándose para verme a la cara

-Mit-Chan no es nada mio –repuse con seriedad intentando no prestarle atención al comentario –es solo mi editora, quería decir,

-¿Y como se que no te has acostado con ella? –Bufo, acercándose a mí –pensé que lo hacías con cualquiera con un par de pechos bien formados y que este dispuesta a abrirte las piernas…

-Akito –la interrumpí –basta –le dije fríamente.

-¿perdona? –me dijo alzando las cejas y acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-si no he dormido con Mitchan es por que eso seria bastante… problemático –le dije con una sonrisita al ver que estaba a punto de gritarme

-¿Tan problemático como para dormir con _esa_ mujer? –me pregunto volviéndose a alejar.

-¿_esa mujer? _–Repetí sin entender -¿Cuál mujer?

-no te hagas el que no sabe, Shigure –me respondió con rudeza –hablo de _ella, _la causante de todos los problemas en mi dichosa vida

-oh –suspire -¿te refieres a Ren?

De inmediato su mirada cambio y me miro con furia.

-¡no menciones ese nombre enfrente de mi! –me grito

-bueno, bueno, tu fuiste la que pregunto primero, Akito-San –le respondí con una sonrisita y rascando mi nuca –si no quieres que te responda… no preguntes

-si, claro –repuso con sarcasmo –y como a ti te encanta recordarlo… no creo que correrte de la casa principal fuera demasiado trágico para ti. ¿Qué acaso lo hiciste para alejarte de mí?

-en parte –respondí, y esta vez fui yo el que me acerque demasiado a ella –pero más bien fue por… venganza –ella frunció el entrecejo y yo sonreí más abiertamente, disfrutando ese momento, estoy seguro de que la haré llorar, sufrir –dormí con _esa mujer_ por que tú te acostaste con Kureno.

Su reacción fue inmediata, puso los ojos como platos y se agarro la cabeza con las manos.

-¡no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con los miembros del zodiaco! ¡Soy el Dios, todos deben de amarme!

-si, pero eso no te da derecho en hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras –le susurre en el odio y sentí como abría la boca, debido a la sorpresa. –Bueno –añadí -¡me marcho! –formule una rápida sonrisa y me aleje unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¡no! ¡Shigure, espera! –me gritó y sentí como me tomaba por el brazo.

No lo podía creer, sus labios… sus delicados labios estaban junto a los míos, con sus manos me agarraba del cuello. Me quede estático unos momentos hasta que le devolví el beso, con cierta desesperación, puse las manos en su cintura y la lleve hasta la pared, donde seguí besándola, sintiendo como ella empezaba a manosear la cinta de mi yukata, sin pensarlo dos veces, desabroche su camisa rápidamente y la deslice sobre sus hombros, deleitándome con la primera vista de sus pequeños pechos desnudos, tome uno y lo acaricie respirando rápidamente al igual que ella.

Me despojo del kimono y yo de su pantalón quedando así igualados, la recosté sobre su cama sin poder despegarme de su boca, baje a su cuello cuando mi cuerpo me pidió oxigeno, pero nada podía saciar esa necesidad de ella.

En su pecho, bese, lamí y mordisque uno de sus pezones empecé a escuchar como empezaba a gemir, disfrutando de ese momento.

Tanteo con su delicada mano mi estomago bajando hasta mi miembro donde lo froto con rudeza, casi como castigo mordí con mas fuerza su pezón y ella grito levemente.

-Shhh…- susurre suavemente, volviendo a sus labios, esta vez con mas delicadeza, Akito prenso su piernas alrededor de mi cintura, provocando que nuestras intimidades rozaran, incrementando mi necesidad de hacerla mía, mía. No me importaba que yo no fuera el primero, puesto que estaba seria que seria el último de toda su vida, estábamos destinados a estar juntos…o bueno, eso es parte de mis más locos sueños.

Acariciaba su intimidad con mis dedos, ganándome unos cuantos rasguños en mi espalda, pero eso no me importaba, tan solo aumente la velocidad de las caricias logrando el su primer orgasmo, que tampoco seria el ultimo.

-Házmelo…ahora…y no seas delicado como Kureno… -gimió aferrandose ami con más fuerza y yo obedecí sin preámbulos.

Como sus órdenes son la ley, la penetre con fuerza pero a la vez, intentando que jamás lo olvidara. Muy apenas y podía respirar y lo mismo parecía ella, gemía tan fuerte que rogaba con todo mi corazón que nadie se diera cuenta de las "fechorías" que se estaban cometiendo.

Tuve casi un deja vu cuando vi su rostro, plagado por el placer, pero Ren ahora no importaba, bueno, de hecho si por que por ella yo no estaría haciendo que Akito disfrutara mas que con Kureno.

Con un gemido más sonoro que el de antes, sentí como llegaba al orgasmo, esa sensación de aprisionamiento en mi miembro me volvió tan loco que me corrí dentro de ella, acaricio toda mi espalda

Y aun con las respiraciones agitadas y nuestros corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo la bese ahora con mas delicadeza y ella cerro los ojos, como queriendo perderse en la situación, en cambio yo me imagine que solo éramos los dos, que solo éramos los únicos en el mundo, que nadie nos reclamaría nada si nos quedábamos así de entrelazados.

-Shigure…estas algo pesado –me dijo y me reí ligeramente y me moví de su lado, ella se incorporo y yo hice otro tanto, besándole sus delicados hombros –basta… -me ordeno con fiereza.

Yo la mire sin entender ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso estaba jugándome otro de sus malditos planes? Me deje caer de nuevo en las almohada y suspire, me puse una mano sobre la cara, rogándole al cielo para que ella dijera algo, pero algo que de verdad satisficiera mis deseos.

-¿tu…? –Empezó pero su voz se desvaneció, carraspeo y se giro para verme -¿tu me quieres…Shigure? –logro decir con una voz que apenas y la escuche.

-Mi querida Akito –le dije con una sonrisa, acariciando su espalda –esa respuesta te la di hace años… -me incorpore de nuevo y le di un beso inocente –y mi respuesta jamás cambiara…

-Pero Shigure… -dijo con la voz algo quebrada y la abrasé.

-calla…te amo…y eso es lo que importa.

-¿No te importa lo mal que te he tratado a ti? ¿A Kureno? ¿A Hatori? ¿A Kyo? –inquirió, ahora si sollozando, conmigo era con la única persona con la que lloraba. –se que he sido mala…pero…

-Akito, calla… -la corte, besando sus labios y quitándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas –todo eso es pasado…ahora solo imagina que estamos tu y yo –y con un ultimo beso, decidí de nuevo fundirme en ella, deseando que aquello jamás acabara, quería hacerle el amor hasta cansarla, no me importaba que se enojara conmigo…después de todo, yo soy el peor de los Juunishi.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Qué les gusto? ¿Soy buena con el ShigurexAkito Lemon? Jeje, bueno, esta historia fue creada y en un reto de mi onee-san que e**__**scriba muchas historias de Fruits Basket pero ahora vengo a pedirles a ustedes…. SUS PAREJAS FAVORITAS PARA HACERLO PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!!**_

_**Bueno, esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**__** __ **_.


End file.
